


Look at me and see forever

by Antisocialbutterflie



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialbutterflie/pseuds/Antisocialbutterflie
Summary: Tom finds out some exciting news
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789582
Kudos: 137





	Look at me and see forever

Tom looks at the letter in his hands. It shows that thousands of galleons have been spent on things like baby bottles, diapers, and pacifiers. Knowing he didn;t buy this stuff, his indent to the other person sharing his bank account. Harry. Why had Harry been buying these things. Was he pregnant and trying to surprise Tom soon? Was he trying to send a message that he wanted a baby? Was there a baby shower coming up that he forgot about that Harry is planning for? He was really confused.

Making up his mind, he set the letter down and left his study. It took him a few minutes, but he eventually found Harry in the kitchen with a couple of house elves, baking. Tom walked up behind Harry and put his hands on Harry’s hips, kissing his neck. “Hello, dear.”

“Oh!” Harry startled. “Hi, Tom. Me and the elves were just baking some muffins. We thought it would be fun.”

“Yes. Well, my bank statements just came through and I noticed some charges I don’t remember” Tom pushed while Harry tensed and stopped mixing thee batter.

“Really,” he said in a high voice, “Is that so?”

“Yes, they were for quite a few baby products. Do you have any explanation for why?”

Harry turned around in Tom’s grasp, setting his hands against Tom's chest. “Um, I do actually have an explanation. I might have gone to the healer’s a week or two ago.” Tom hummed to urge Harry to continue. “And, um, told them about how I had been throwing up in the morning, my nipples being suddenly very sore and tender, and random food cravings and aversions that I had never had before. The healer’s did a full body scan and they noticed something different.”

“And that is?”

“A baby. A boy.” Harry buried his face in Tom’s chest. “I’m sorry for keeping it a secret for so long. I didn’t know how you would react.”

“Sweetie. Look at me please.” Tom waited to continue when Harry lifted his head and met Tom’s eyes. Harry had tears in his and it broke Tom’s heart. “I am not angry at you. Actually the opposite. I’m really excited to have this baby with you. But, if we are going to do this, you must be more honest with me, yeah?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” They kissed, the house elves cheering in the background.


End file.
